Archive: Antonia Pearl
Antonia "Toni" Pearl is a bonded human who is currently a DEVIL research subject. She was formerly recruited to the DAMMED program and bonded to Rick, a wind demon. She is bonded to Juice, a water demon. Personality Straight up, she looks like a ditsy, big-boobed and hip teenager but the term ‘don’t judge a book by its cover’ falls upon her greatly. Strong willed and confident, she can do about anything she puts her mind to. With that said, she can be a little dense and may drift from what she’s doing but sooner or later she’ll always complete the task at hand. Toni can be very open towards strangers but once close, to someone can have trouble expressing how she feels. She could tell a total stranger her life story but trying to admit her feelings towards someone she cares about is quite difficult and can lead to her hiding her true emotion from that person altogether. If someone breaks her trust, there is little chance of that person ever regaining it. She has issues with getting too close to people and once she is, her loyalty and belief in them knows no bounds. Though she can see quite feminine on the outside, she can act quite manly. When sitting down she has no shame and will sit with both knees spread, when outside she’ll hoik up the fell from her throat and spit it out, no modesty at all. Background Pre-bond She grew up with her grandparents on a farm since she was two. Her young parents divorced after a year of marriage and left her in the care of the elderly couple after they split. Since then she learnt to be polite and well-mannered due to the strict nature of her grandparents. She was brought up to believe that her parents were terrible people and teenagers everywhere were hooligans that knew nothing. The young girl grew up happily enough but found it quite difficult to make friends at school, since they seemed so much happier and free than she was and she didn’t understand why they could do things she couldn’t. After a few months if schooling her grandparents started to notice that she was acting less obedient that the weeks before, becoming more rebellious, breaking rules.The grandparents began to think it may be the children at school influencing her and because of this Toni was moved from school to school several times. Soon enough, the elderly couple had had enough of Toni’s disobedience and sent her to a military boarding school that, sure enough, would pull her back into line. She stayed there for the rest of her Highschool life and when she came back she was more than perfect for her grandparents. Unfortunately, a year later her grandmother passed away and so did her grandfather soon after. On the other hand, Toni was old enough to look after herself and found some freedom after her grandparents' deaths. Six months later she managed to find out about DAMMED and was recruited into the program. Post-bond Year 1 Powers Active *'Moisture Collection:' Can create spheres of water. **'Weather Mimicry:' Make it rain in small areas. *'Freezing:' Freeze small bodies of water. Passive * Relationships 'Juice' Her second bonded partner. She cares for him greatly and has cherished the comfort of having him around, but also fears the thought of losing him after her first bonded demon went missing. She's seen him get a bit of a back bone after months of learning to understand his whistles and chirps and has managed to teach him to use his vocal cords, though words are something that still elude him. 'Rick' Her fist bonded partner. Rick was the first person she was able to get close to when she first joined DAMMED and they quickly became closer and closer after spending the majority of time together. Toni could easily have said she loved the demon but their relationship came to a halt once the facility exploded and Rick went missing. She forever worries about where he is, not knowing if he is alive or dead. 'Friends' *Addule, Chrykck, Cillian Bradley, Enki, Sibbi Caspersen 'Acquaintances' *Dalton Brigsby, Dwyn Amherst, Gilbert, Lewis LaVoy, Tori 'Not Friends' *Eztli, Winter Moon Trivia * Category:Archive: Characters Category:2nd Round